The Melody to My Heart
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: Finding your one is supposed to be a celebrated thing. But there are age differences, family interference, language barriers and all sorts of secrets in between. It's difficult to make something a celebration when every step is a fight to keep it together. Sequel to the Prince's Elf. Dwalin/OC. Balin/OC. Fili/OC. Kili/OC. Nori/OC. Ori/OC.
1. Now and Then

Balin's torn between wonder and shock. It was hard to believe the people he was sitting at the table with him now that had been crowned as royalty hours ago were servants only months ago. Royalty suited Talatthor he had to admit. The king still wore his dark hair short and choppy but the circlet adorning his head made it seem less shabby and nobler. The aloof and lost expression that he'd seen the king wear in his servant days is gone now as he talks with the others.

His wife, the queen looks as if she could be made out of marble. Her cheekbones are high, her nose thin. She shares the same emerald eyes that her daughter does. And the long red hair that Echo has. The queen allows hers to hang down her back and adorns her own circlet. If not for the smile that keeps coming to her face as she looks about the room Balin would swear that she is a statue. Then he sees her and the king share a fleeting glance and link fingers and he can't help but smile himself.

Echo looks much like she did the last time he was there. But she's filled out and her face seems softer. She and Fili sit close together, whispering too quietly for the others to hear. Occasionally one of them laughs and the other one sits silent, their cheeks flushed a light pink. Balin has not seen this look on the prince's face in a long time and the sight warms his heart. When he glances beneath the table, they're holding hands.

Bella drinks quite a bit he notices. She has a bottle of wine to herself which she keeps lifting to her lips repeatedly. Her lips are painted a bright red and half the servant's cheeks are stained by her lipstick. Each time she needs something he notices she gives them kisses in exchange. A flirty, energetic woman it seems. Balin's not sure what to think about her at first. Though each time their eyes meet, she smiles politely at him and inclines her head just the slightest.

Naomi spends most of the dinner catching up with Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and his family. The children have countless questions for her and the adults look on at her warmly. She's quieter than the rest but no less welcoming. Her beauty rivals that of Dori's and there are several times he catches Kili and Gimli staring in wonder at the dwarrowdam. Her long hair is pulled back into an intricate bun, woven together by her braids. Her beard hangs freely all except for the corners by her hairline where it's braided into her hair.

Balin's tempted to laugh at his brother who stares longingly at the elf, Faeleth who's joined them for dinner. Dwalin's acting like a dwarfling in love and he almost feels bad for his brother. Each time the woman even glances towards him Dwalin clears his throat gruffly, throws his shoulders back and sits roughly up in his chair. The elf looks like she's trying desperately not to laugh as she eats and Balin's happy he's not the only one.

Tarahel is much bigger than Balin remembers her being. And he comes to find out that they too were slipped something, putting them into much younger bodies. Tarahel still has her long, inky black hair that hangs down her back in curls. But she now dons armor and wears a sword proudly at her waist.

Tegilbor is painfully shy and barely speaks a word through dinner. He keeps his arms close to his side as he eats and seems to shy away from anyone who comes in close contact with him. Ori attempts conversation with the elf many times but he's met with whispered responses until finally he gives up with a concerned look.

When dinner finally finishes everyone stands and follows after Talatthor who leads them into a large sitting room. Everyone sinks into a chair and sighs, full and content.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Thorin says and inclines his head as he takes a seat. "It is greatly appreciated."

"You and your kin are greatly appreciated," Talatthor says. "I hope that you all will be staying for some time."

"We intend to," Thorin nods. "I left some of my counsel in charge of Erebor with strict orders to follow." He pulls out his pipe and the room settles down. Some of the others talk in quiet voices, others smoke their pipes. Balin finds himself beside Naomi who smokes her pipe and blows out a smoke ring.

"Interesting talent," He comments and Naomi chuckles. "Where'd you learn that skill?" She gestures towards Bella who lies rolling the nearly empty bottle of wine between her hands.

"When you have to sit up all night with someone who cannot hold their whiskey you find ways to keep yourself entertained," Naomi says. At her words Bella sits up sharply and glares at her.

"One time you brat," Bella snaps. "One time and it was the first time I tried whiskey." Naomi snorts but doesn't say anything as she takes another drag off her pipe.

"Brat?" Kili parrots and looks back and forth between the two women. Amusement twinkles in his dark eyes as he grins at Naomi.

"Just how old are you Naomi? I say you don't look a day over sixty," He winks at her, prompting laughs from the older dwarves. "Sixty five at the most."

"I'm one hundred and fifteen," Naomi says and blows a smoke ring in his direction. "But flattery will get you everywhere." Kili's smile only widens as he winks at her once more. He looks around the room, his gaze landing on Talatthor and Faervel.

"Well then about the rest of you?" Kili asks. "How old are you all?"

"Old," Bella mumbles and Talatthor rolls his eyes. "We're ancient in fact."

"I'm a little over a thousand," Talatthor shrugs. "Hardly ancient."

"Talatthor, Faervel and Faeleth are the only ones over a thousand." Bella mumbles. She stands up and he stretches languidly and rolls her eyes towards Tegilbor. "Well are you coming then?" She asks and stares at him expectantly. The elf rises without a word and follows after her.

* * *

><p>Dwalin doesn't notice them leave or notice the strange looks some of the dwarves exchange in their absence. Over a thousand years old. The elf next to him, the woman was over a thousand years old. Mahal, she certainly didn't look like it. There didn't appear to be a gray hair or wrinkle. Not a scar or freckle. Nothing seemed to touch her skin.<p>

Her hair, long and flowing down her back was like spun gold. Its shine rivaled that of the sun in Dwalin's opinion. Though he would never say that aloud. And he would throttle anyone who tried to say he did. His brother would have a field day. He appeared to be having a field day now with Dwalin's discomfort and attempts to impress the elf. It didn't appear the elf was appeared by his thick muscles, scars or broad shoulders. It didn't appear as if she noticed him at all. Balin stares at him now over the top of his pipe with a smirk on his face.

"I speak Westron," A smooth, melodious voice says beside Dwalin. He looks over with a start to see Faeleth staring at him with something akin to amusement on her face. "A little bit." She continues.

"How much do you speak?" Dwalin asks.

"Enough to get by." She pauses and worries her lower lip.

"I've been teaching her," Dwalin looks up to see her daughter standing there with a small smile on her face. "She's doing really well but Tegilbor is the better teacher." Her son Dwalin remembered was the quiet one. He looked more like Faeleth than Tarahel did with the same hair and facial features. But it was hard to picture the stiff, silent lad teaching anybody anything—even his own mother.

"Was your brother all right?" Dwalin asks and glances towards the door where he left with that flirty elf maid.

"I'm afraid his stomach was bothering him a bit," Tarahel shrugs easily. "He'll be fine by tomorrow. Bella will take care of him."

"Are they courting?" Tarahel wrinkles her nose with disgust. At her mother's confused look she translates and Faeleth claps a hand over her mouth in a poor attempt at stifling her laughter.

"No, not courting," She promises. "They just have a close friendship. Tegilbor's not being courted by anyone." Her facial expression darkens just a hair. It's gone as quickly as it comes, replaced by a smile. She bows to Dwalin and holds her arm out to her mother.

"'Quel du," Faeleth pauses as she stands and bows. "Tenna' tul'r'e."

"Goodnight until tomorrow." Tarahel says and bows once more before they turn and walk out of the room together.

"Quel du." Dwalin mutters and even though the words are thick, awkward and mispronounced on his tongue, he's not sure he's ever heard a more lovely goodnight.

* * *

><p>Quel du: Goodnight<p>

Tenna' tul'r'e: Until tomorrow

So chapters will be most likely in third persons point of views and between 1,500 - 2,000 words long. I hope you all enjoy! I own nothing but my OC's. So who do you think is who's one? I know Dwalin's is obvious already and I'll change this cover in a few days (if I remember)


	2. Between the Bookshelves

Thank you so much to AraniteGambade, overlordred, CrazyFanGirl18; Dark-Light-Devil-666; purpleclaw37; Irishmadhatter3; Kirdian05; Morrgyn and RosaSilverMist for the follows and favorites! They are grealty appreciated!

overlordred: I am going to love playing with Dwalin and Faeleth as a couple. Because we all know under that hard, tattooed, scarred exterior...Dwalin's a big, gooey softy on the inside.

CrazyFanGirl18: I was working on something for school and started thinking out the first chapter in my head then Balin wouldn't leave me alone so this happened.

RosaSilvermist: I'm glad you like it!

Guest: I wanted all my followers who weren't on Fanfiction to still know. And I'm glad you're excited there's a sequel up! I hope you enjoy tonight's chapter!

Warning: Talk of a past child's death.

* * *

><p>Bella is flirty, a bit loud and somewhat overwhelming. These are all words that have been used to describe her the first time someone's met her. Tegilbor's used these words before and he's using them now as she carts him down the hallway on her back. One hand clings to his leg, the other one onto her now empty wine bottle. She sings loudly, paying no mind to the servants who stare at them with wide, judgmental eyes or Tegilbor's begging to be set down.<p>

"But you're so light," She complains as they reach her room. "No problem hefting you up my dearest." Tegilbor simply huffs at her words as they enter the room together. He watches as she locks her door and only then does he sigh, shedding his tunic.

"The bindings are too tight," Tegilbor whispers as Bella moves to loosen the chest bindings. "And I need the tea again, please—the one that makes the monthly pains less painful…" Bella loosens the bindings with deft fingers before she moves about the cluttered room, gathering things for the tea.

"Was there some way I could make the pains stop completely I would," Bella says sympathetically as he sits on the edge of her bed. "Give me ten minutes and I'll have it done."

"I wish there was some way to stop my times completely," Tegilbor mutters. "Are there any herbs or tonics you know of?"

"Naomi might know but we would never give them to you. I fear they might do significant damage to your body." Tegilbor rests his chin in the palm of his hand and watches as Bella bustles about the room. He's silent until she finishes the tea and hands it over to him. He gulps down the bitter drink and winces as he hands it back to her.

"I don't think I would mind if they did do damage," He confesses. "Then at least I could have the right body." Bella presses a gentle, chaste kiss to his cheek and takes a seat next to him.

"I've told you before, many times. It matters not what dangles between our legs or doesn't but the intentions we carry in our heart." Tegilbor nods and the two once more sit in silence until he dares to look at Bella. Her eyes have become a little glassy but she's alert still and sits erect.

"Can I ask you something?" She hums so he takes it as a yes. "Did you ever service anyone like me?"

"Many different men came to me," Bella shrugs. "Bearded men, smooth faced men, fat, skinny, old, young—I had one like you once."

"Did he say anything when came to you?" Tegilbor asks and Bella purses her lips.

"No, he didn't say or do anything differently. It wasn't until I went to take off his trousers did he act strangely. And then he begged me not to be angry with him and not to rob him or hurt him. He offered me gold not to harm him."

"And did you?"

"No I didn't," Bella smiles, a strange, sad smile. "Because I could see myself in his eyes: scared, worried and lost. I serviced him as I would any other of my customers and at the end, told him thank you for being the loveliest person I'd ever met. I refused to accept any gold or any payment that night."

"Do you think those dwarves know about me?" Tegilbor asks and Bella shakes her head.

"Nah dearest," She wrinkles her nose. "Truly the only ones who know are you, me. Your family, the king and queen—Echo knows. But that's because you've told us. If you wish to tell them, that's up to you. But they can't look at you and know." She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and Tegilbor sighs, gathering his tunic and slipping it back over his head.

"Thank you Bella," He squeezes her hand and heads for the door. "I'll be in the library tomorrow if you wish to find me, my friend." Bella mumbles a goodbye and watches as he leaves. She relocks the door as soon as he's gone and reaches under her bed for a new bottle of wine.

Bella's room is a cluttered mess. And she keeps meaning to clean it, she really does. She tells the servants not to bother with it. Empty bottles of wine and whiskey lay scattered across the floor with some books. Her vanity table is covered with bottles of perfume, assortments of makeup, all mashed together in a disorganized mess. Her closet is just as bad with clothes everywhere. She keeps meaning to clean it. But she never gets around to it.

Each night when the others all go to bed, Bella stays awake. She lies on her bed and sips from the bottle of alcohol in her hand. She couldn't remember a lot of her memories at first, mainly bits and pieces. None of them were connected though until finally they all came back together.

There was a child. Before her time with Hinnorel and at this castle, there was a child. She and her husband had a child together. A boy, dark haired and too small, born too early for this world. He was a weak thing she remembers. Mewling and weak, the thing had struggled for life as Bella held him tightly in her arms. The midwife had looked on with sympathetic eyes. The midwife they couldn't afford. The midwife her husband had to run to get in the middle of the night. The child, too small, too weak, born too early hadn't survived.

After that memory was recovered, Bella couldn't sleep. The night was too quiet. The servants that worked the nights were there. She could hear them in the hallways: cleaning, sweeping, and whispering. They were too busy to keep her company and wouldn't even if she asked. She would sit up at night, drinking herself into a drunken stupor. Until finally when the sun was beginning to rise she would fall into bed and sleep. Tonight would be no different all except for the interference of a certain star haired dwarf.

* * *

><p>Tegilbor stands in between the bookshelves, humming quietly to himself as he shelves some of the books from the stack beside him. Breakfast had been less boisterous than dinner the previous night which he was thankful for. But the star haired dwarf Nori had looked murderous and glared at anyone who came within a foot of him. When asked the reason he had growled and snapped that Bella had vomited all over him last night. Tegilbor had been taking a drink at the time and made the mistake of meeting the dark haired prince's eye. Both of them had snorted into their drinks and prompted a round of laughs from the rest of the occupants at the table.<p>

He'd made his escape shortly after that and thankfully had not seen hide nor hair of the dwarves. The library is currently unoccupied and he shelves books in blissful silence. He's content to carry on like the rest of the day. But there's a moment between shelving when he looks up to meet a pair of large brown eyes staring at him with a combination of anxiety and curiosity. Tegilbor looks down at the book in his hand, a tale of the heroes who saved their kingdom and slips it between the cracks of the other books. When he feels it grabbed he moves down the shelf and thinks nothing more of the person for the rest of the day.

He finds the book returned a few days later and in turn a new book takes its spot. It continues on for this like a week until finally Tegilbor finds a hand tapping his shoulder. He nearly jumps out of his skin at the unexpected touch and turns around sharply, a book clutched to his chest like a shield.

"Oh, I'm sorry," A dwarf wearing a baggy cardigan with gingery red hair in a bowl cut cries. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Tegilbor lowers the book. "What can I help you with?"

"Well I was wondering if you were ever going to talk to me," He says it with a teasing smile. "I appreciated the books."

"Oh—oh, you're the—oh," Tegilbor trails off. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed them. I'm sorry for not saying much but I don't like crowds or a lot of people."

"I understand," The dwarf nods. "It doesn't help that we're a rather loud bunch does it?" Tegilbor cracks a nervous half smile as he shakes his head. "Are you the only worker in here then?"

"There are others but they work farther back in the library. There's usually another person up here with me. Well three if you count Bella coming in here to sleep sometimes."

"That counts," He smiles briefly before his mouth forms an 'o' shape. He takes a couple steps back, brushing the front of cardigan off as he bows. "Ori, son of Kori at your service."

"Tegilbor at your service," He bows to Ori. "You never did tell me what I could help you with."

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you were ever going to talk to me besides leaving books for me. And if you could perhaps teach me some elvish—and I wanted to talk to you more."

"I can teach you. What would you like to learn and when?"

"Anything really—it seems like everyone around here speaks it. Not that it's a bad thing of course. I mean I just don't understand what they're saying and if I'm lost or…" Ori trails off as Tegilbor grabs hold of his arm, dragging him towards one of the massive bookshelves.

"There was a time I lost my mother in the market and she couldn't find me because she didn't speak westron. And every person she went up to couldn't speak a lick of elvish. Tarahel and I were about seven and went up to this older woman. She started rattling off in elvish to the woman. And when she told my sister that she couldn't understand her, she thought she meant that it meant she couldn't hear. So my sister started screaming in elvish and signing," Ori laughs along with Tegilbor. "In any other situation I would say if all else fails just scream and use some sort of sign. But here most everyone speaks elvish and they'll prattle on before they ask you if you can speak the language." He settles down at a table, Ori sitting next to him.

"How do you say do you understand me?" Ori asks.

"Lle rangwa amin." The words glide smoothly over Tegilbor's tongue and Ori winces, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to butcher this," He warns. "L—le, rangwa amin," He looks to Tegilbor for approval.

"Uuma dela," Tegilbor says soothingly. "Don't worry, you will get it." He tenses at the sudden, sharp cramping in his stomach. He stands up sharply and inclines his head before turning and moving out of the library. "You'll have to excuse me Master Ori, I just forgot something I have to take care of that's very urgent. Come back tomorrow maybe and we'll continue our lessons. I promise." Tegilbor calls and hisses through clenched teeth as a new wave of cramps hits him in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Lle rangwa amin: Do you understand me?<p>

Uuma dela: Don't worry

So if you don't like what I've done with Tegilbor's character then don't read. I won't deal with flames or anything hateful.


	3. Parent Talk

overlordred: I have never written a transgender character before and know that not everyone is accepting. I worried that when I did start writing from Tegilbor's point of view there would be some hateful reviews from people. But I'm relieved to see that everyone's fine with it so far and I hope they continue to be.

CrazyFanGirl18: Everyone will get a part in the story and we've got some Fili/Echo stuff here. We'll hear from all the dwarves and all the characters from the original story.

Guest: Everything will cleared up gradually. You get to hear from Tarahel in this chapter and there's some Fili/Echo fluff for you too!

Very important author's note at the bottom. Please read.

* * *

><p>Fili could not remember a time that he was happier. He had his one by his side and she too was happy. That was quite honestly more than he could ask for. But the happiness had been short lived. He sits stiffly in his chair, his eyes darting back and forth between his mother and Echo. His mother's gaze is scrutinizing as she looks Echo up and down. Echo's face is unreadable as she sits with her shoulders back, her eyes sharp. His mother had insisted on meeting his one and he knew it was impossible to avoid it forever. But he'd hoped that he could prepare Echo for it. But there hadn't been any time for that. Dís had cornered him at breakfast and demanded a private lunch with them together.<p>

So now here they sat. A table with tea, sandwiches and some pastries sits in front of them, ignored as the two women look at each other.

"So you're the elf that's captured my son's heart?" Dís says and meets Echo's eyes.

"I am." Echo nods.

"Might I ask what exactly you did to capture his heart?" Echo smirks now as she looks at Fili.

"Oh, I remember one of the first things he ever told me was that my eyes were like that of emeralds. But I truly like to believe that in reality it was he who captured my heart with his charm and bravery—and his undying courage," Fili stares at her as she trails off. Echo's eyes have softened as she looks at him. "Yes, I would definitely say that's captured mine." Fili's relieved to notice that his mother's eyes have softened considerably as she looks at Echo.

"He captured mine the day I realized that I was carrying him," Dís muses. "And every day after that. Has my son shared any of his childhood stories with you?"

"No he hasn't," Echo smiles and Fili groans. "Please share some with me."

"Please don't," Fili begs. "You promised to never tell any of my suitors stories from my childhood."

"I promised never to tell any of your suitors. You never said I couldn't tell your one," His mother's grin turns dark as she looks at Echo. "There was one time he streaked through the Blue Mountains."

"I was three years old!" Fili cries but his voice is drowned out by Echo's laughter.

Halfway through lunch Naomi sticks her head through the door, bowing her head and apologizing for interrupting but Talatthor wants to see Fili. He glances nervously at Echo but her face offers no answers.

"I'll be right back," He promises and throws Dís a pleading look. "Please no more stories while I'm gone." His mother simply waves her hand dismissively and with a smirk turns back towards Echo.

"What does the king wish to see me about?" Fili asks as he walks alongside Naomi.

"His daughter," Naomi's says. Fili slows down, his mouth going dry as the words sink in. "Oh, don't panic yet." Naomi chides lightly.

"Don't panic," Fili parrots. "Your king wants to see me about his daughter—and did he say anything else? Should I be scared?"

"Terrified," Fili swallows hard as he looks up at Talatthor. He stands in the doorway with a smile. Naomi puts a hand on his back, urging him forward. "Thank you Naomi." The door closes behind him and Fili is alone with Talatthor.

He doesn't cut the same intimidating figure that Fili's seen from other dwarves and royal figures in the past. He's not as muscled or thick as a dwarf. But he's taller than Fili and right now seems to tower over him. Much to Fili's relief he removes his circlet before sits down. Though the smile on his face does little to calm Fili's nerves.

"I was only joking about needing to be terrified," Talatthor says and Fili lets out a shaky sigh of relief. "Though I was serious about talking about Echo."

"What about her?" Fili asks and hopes that he's just imagining his voice cracking.

"I can see that you care for her. But will that remain the same when you go back to Erebor?" Talatthor's voice is dry, his gaze steely.

"I cared for her yesterday. I care for her today and I will care for her tomorrow up until the day I die."

"I worry for her," Talatthor continues. "I know dwarves and elves have not always been the best of friends and just how would your people feel about you returning with an elf? Would they curse you for tainting the bloodline?"

"They don't have to love her. I'm not asking them to," Fili says. "They simply have to respect her for I know she would extend the same respect towards them."

"Is it true Fili and please be honest with me," Talatthor's eyes are dark as he looks at Fili now. "That there's such a thing as gold sickness and it has affected your uncle? Naomi's spoken of it before but I've not heard of it."

"Yes there is," Fili looks away. "There is such a thing but my uncle's seen the errors of his ways and nearly lost his own life along with mine and Kili's to the gold sickness. He's learned and will not fall to it again."

"I will always be grateful to you and your kin, Fili. You will always hold a special place here in our kingdom and be remembered in more than just books. But if you ever harm my daughter I will not hesitate to bring harm to you." Talatthor's tone is steely, his eyes hard as he looks down at him. "Am I understood?"

"Yes," Fili stands up and bows. "Yes your majesty, I understand."

"I never thought I would be surrounded by so many dwarves," Talatthor laughs. "But I quite like it."

"We like you too. Could I ask you something?" At Talatthor's nod he surges forward. "I was thinking of getting Echo a courting gift and I picked out a pair of earrings for her." Talatthor's face pales considerably and Fili worries for a moment that he might faint.

"Elf ears are very sensitive," Talatthor finally manages, clearing his throat. His cheeks are colored red. "Ears are reserved for marriage."

"Oh," Fili says with dawning horror. "Oh….So no earrings?"

"If you want to see the light of another day then no," Talatthor agrees. "No earrings."

* * *

><p>Tarahel looks out the window, bored. Both her mother and brother are in bed. Her mother's sleeping and Tegilbor lying down with cramps. She'd brought him some tea and offered to make him some food. That had resulted in him nearly spitting out his tea as he struggled to talk through his laughter. One thing she did not do was cook. Were it possible she could burn water.<p>

She'd known from an early age that she would not be someone who cooked and cleaned, a mother or housewife type. She would be a warrior. Tarahel could remember as a child seeing her father care for his sword and beg to spar with him. Someday he promised her, someday. But that someday had never come she thinks bitterly as she moves away from the window.

Really she probably never would have started to fight had it not been for Tegilbor. They were twins, different as could be though. She was the older one and had come out in the world with inky hair and a set of working lungs her mother had told her. Tegilbor had come out with fine blonde hair, his cry weak and uncertain. There had been a time between their birth and the first seven years of their life that Tegilbor had been known as Parthes. His hair had been long and he'd worn the same skirts and dresses as his sister. Neither thought much of it until one day, the day their father had left for war did Tegilbor look at her strangely.

"I think Aulë made me wrong." Tegilbor said and plucked at the skirt of the dress.

"But naneth said that Aulë doesn't make mistakes." Tarahel said and stared hard at her brother.

"I think Aulë made me wrong," Tegilbor repeated. "I'm different. I don't like these skirts or dresses. I want to be a boy." Their mother had been standing in the hallway, listening to their conversation. Tarahel had lay in bed later and listened to the whispered conversation her mother and brother had.

"You think Aulë made you wrong?" Her mother had whispered. "I want you to know that you're no mistake."

"I'm different," Tegilbor repeated. "Is different bad?"

"I like different," Her mother had said and Tarahel could hear the smile in her voice.

"Nanethwhat does my name mean?"

"Fenced field," Her mother mused. "And I don't think its suiting. You need to be free."

Tegilbor had traded in his skirts and dresses for trousers and changed his name. Tarahel thought nothing of it. If her brother thought he was meant to be a boy then he was a boy. That was that. Unfortunately not everyone shared her sentiment she found. A lot of children's views were molded by their parents. There had been several times Tarahel had bloodied noses and blackened eyes in his defense. And when she'd come of age, she'd picked up a sword and began training.

She would still jump to her brother's defense if she needed to and would do so to her dying day. She stands in his room now, looking at him as he tosses and turns. Tegilbor rolls over and looks at her with a groan.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you anything?" She asks and he nods. "Okay well I will go and get some more tea."

"Thank you," He mumbles and closes his eyes. "Leave a note for nana please."

"Can do," Tarahel hesitates for a moment before turning and walking out of the room. "I love you."

"Love you too." Is the mumbled response she gets.

As she steps outside, she's hit in the face by warm sunshine and fresh air. The town is bustling as people walk around the market, talking and calling to each other. Tarahel knows several of the faces. Most of them have children she's taught or is currently teaching right now. But today a lot of them refuse to meet her eye. She ignores it until she gets into the tea shop. The cashiers clear their throats and look away from each other.

Tarahel goes straight to the section Bella's told her about before, the ones that contains herbs to soothe cramps. She grabs what she needs and goes to the front. The cashiers look at her uncomfortably, clearing their throats as they look down at their hands.

"What's wrong?" Tarahel asks. "I have enough to pay for it."

"It's not that Tarahel," One of the women mumbles and glances at the younger one. "It's just that—we've seen you associating with that disreputable woman. And she comes in here and it's bad for business."

"I don't understand what you mean…" Tarahel mutters and has a sour feeling beginning in the bottom of her stomach.

"That woman Bella—you're associating with her and then coming in here is bad for business. So could you please not come in any more…?" The woman trails off and winces as Tarahel slowly pulls the tea back towards herself.

"May I be so kind as to remind you Bella is one of the reasons this business of yours is here right now today? And were it not for her then you would still be scraping the bottom of your food barrel hoping to fill your stomach for that day."

"And you," She glares at the younger girl. "If it's so bad for business then I ask you not come to lessons any longer. After all it's bad for the other children to around someone who's been shaped by such a narrow minded bitch." Tarahel throws the tea across the counter. The bag lands with a sound smack into the spluttering woman's chest as she turns and walks out of the store with her head held high.

She gets halfway through town before she's stopped by a dark haired dwarf with stubble, yelling for her to wait. He carries an armful of tea, struggling to keep a firm grip on it as he walks alongside her.

"Why are you following me? And did you even pay for those?" She asks.

"I'll think about going back and paying for them," The dwarf says and has the decency to look somewhat sheepish. "Or I'll just give Talatthor whatever I owe."

"Okay so why are you following me?" She repeats and the dwarf stops.

"I saw what happened and how you stood up for Bella," He smiles widely at her. "And that deserves all the gold—well in this case tea in the world."

"Well I thank you but that's really not necessary," Tarahel shakes her head. "I have to get back to my brother though. If you come by the training grounds though then you can bring them by. And I'll pay you back for them." And with that she turns and walks off quickly, leaving the dark haired dwarf with an armful of tea and a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: No, I haven't given up on any of my stories. But I haven't been in the best state of mind to write and schools been draining me. I'm exhausted and my health problems are acting up. I didn't even make it a full day through school on Monday and yesterday my joints were killing me. I have an argument paper that has been taking up a lot of my time so I haven't had much time for anything else. I only have two days of school this coming week and then am on Thanksgiving vacation. Class for a while. Finals. And then I'm done for a month. I can't tell you all how much I appreciate your patience and kind words.<p>

Naneth: Mother


	4. Equals

It's early in the morning with the sun just beginning to peek through the windows when Naomi finds herself outside of Bella's door. At her feet is a variety of cleaning supplies, her face annoyed as she knocks on the door.

"Is Miss Bella okay?" Naomi turns to see Ori staring at her with wide brown eyes. He looks intimated and ready to dash away as she sighs, lowering her hand.

"She's all right," Naomi reassures him and tries the doorknob. She finds it unlocked and peers into Bella's room. The rooms pitch black but she can't make out any lumps in the bed so she steps inside, motioning for Ori to follow her. "It looks like she's sleeping in the library this morning."

"Can I help you?" Ori asks as Naomi opens the curtains. His eyes widen at the sight of the room and she can't blame him. Bottles, books and clothes cover the floor, the foot of the bed piled with clothes.

"Close your mouth laddie or else you'll catch flies," Balin says from the doorway. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Grab any bottles and just put them in the hallway," Naomi nods towards the multiple bottles of wine and whiskey. "The servants clean them up later. Ori would you mind sweeping up?" Both of them go about their tasks while Naomi picks up the books and puts them in place on the bookshelf. They work in silence for a while until Ori clears his throat.

"Is Miss Bella okay?" Ori asks and looks towards the piling bottles. "I mean—I don't mean to be rude."

"Bella has suffered," Naomi stops her cleaning. "As we all have but her suffering is much worse." She could still remember the night that Bella's memory of her son had returned.

Naomi had been lying in bed sound asleep when the knocking started and Bella's slurred voice came to her in her sleep induced haze.

"Naomi," Bella whined. "Are you in there? I need you." Naomi rose from bed with her hair and beard unbraided, still half asleep as she opened up the door.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Naomi had groaned then paused as she looked at Bella. Her hair was a stringy mess, her eyes bloodshot and her makeup smeared on her face as she clutched the doorway.

"There was a child," Bella slurred and leaned heavily against her. "A child—there was my son." She groaned and let out a guttural sob.

"We've all suffered but it's not my story to tell," Naomi smiles at Ori. "Let's talk about something happier perhaps."

"Do you remember anything of your childhood?" Ori asks. "Were you born in Erebor?"

"I was but I was too young to remember it. Shortly after my birth Smaug attacked Erebor or so I'm told and my parents perished." She shrugs.

"Bifur raised me after that I suppose—least that what I remember. Getting into trouble with Bofur who used to try and bribe Bombur and me with cookies and other things."

"Erebor has grown prosperous and plentiful once more," Balin sighs and there's a gleam in his bark brown eyes. "Dwarves have returned to the mountain and I'm happy to see them there."

"Will you be returning with us?" Ori asks then pauses, his cheeks coloring. "I mean—you would be welcomed there. Not just you but all of you."

"The decision lies with my king," Naomi inclines her head. "I would love to see Erebor once more and see all that you've done. But my loyalty lies with Talatthor and Faervel. If they wish for me to stay then I must stay." Ori nods understandingly and no more is said as the three finish cleaning.

When they finish Naomi stands back with her hands on her hips, a satisfied smile on her face as she nods at Balin and Ori.

"Thank you for your help. I expect breakfast will be ready by now if you wish to go on ahead of me." She begins collecting the bottles and moves down the hallway. Her footsteps are matched by Balin who carries an armful of bottles.

"I sent Ori ahead to let the others know of our delay," Balin says. "How long have you been the king's advisor?"

"In a way I've always been his advisor," Naomi laughs. "But I started shortly after the restoration of the castle began. I apologize for not being able to converse longer with you last night. It had been a very long day of preparations."

"Don't worry about it my lady," Balin smiles at her. "I understand the stress of preparing for guests, especially a party of dwarves."

"I enjoyed the company," Naomi steps into the kitchen and sighs as she depostis the bottles onto the table. "Thank you." She pauses and gives the servant who comes to the table to collect the bottles a hard look.

"Not a harsh word to say," The servant promises and moves to dispose of the trash. "Breakfast will be ready soon my lady."

"Naomi." She corrects and the servant pauses, looking over their shoulder. They worry their lower lip for a few moments before nodding, a resigned look on their faces.

"My apologies, breakfast will be ready soon Naomi."

"Shall we go to breakfast?" She smiles and the two begin to make their way towards the dining room.

"You don't accept formal titles?" Balin asks, raising a bushy white eyebrow.

"We're all on equal footing here," Naomi shrugs. "I was a servant for practically all my life and was equals with nobody."

"How did you come here if you don't mind my asking?"

"We were struggling with money so I joined a caravan hoping to earn some money. Bifur didn't exactly approve of me leaving even though I dressed as a man and changed my name and disguised myself."

"Some orcs ambushed us as we were travelling and I was separated from the rest of the caravan. I wound up on Hinnorel's land and some of her guards found me and brought me inside."

"When I awoke I discovered that the rest of the caravan had been slaughtered by the orcs or they were lost. I was told because I'd been found on the queen's land that I would have to meet with her and well—you know the rest. There was so little hope of getting back to Bifur and the others."

"Well it's good to have you back Miss Naomi." Balin says, a smile spreading beneath his beard as they reach the dining room. Naomi looks over the table, her gaze landing on Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and his family. Something shifts in her chest and she bites her lower lip against tears.

"Aye it is."

* * *

><p>So I'm really sorry that we didn't get to hear from Dwalin or Faeleth. I tried to write them into this chapter too but it felt really forced and wasn't working out so I'll try and hear from them later.<p>

CrazyFanGirl18: The Durin boys are just adorable :3 and thank you so much

overlordred: It was Kili who got bought the tea not Nori. And I'm sorry for not messaging you about this earlier. My heads been stuck somewhere between up my ass and school. But yes Tarahel will be getting a one as well

RosaSilvermist: It's okay! I always enjoy your reviews whenever you can give them :)


	5. Breakfast at Tiggy's

Tegilbor doesn't return to the library for a week. Ori sits and waits for him to show up but he never comes. He reads a few of the books in westron, tries to translate some of the books that aren't but mostly he just perks up at the sound of the door opening and the footsteps that come near him. On the seventh day Bella plops down across from him, her eyes skimming over the books resting in front of him until finally she lifts her head and smiles at him.

"Tiggy's not mad at you." Bella says.

"Tiggy?" Ori parrots.

"It's what we call Tegilbor around here. He's just sick and unfortunately gets sick a great deal. Nothing contagious mind you but he prefers not to work while he's ill."

"Do you know when he'll be returning?" Ori asks and the smile on her face only widens.

"I'm going to Miss Faeleth's for breakfast this morning along with a couple of your friends if you'd like to join me. There'll be chips there."

"Who else is going?"

"Balin and Dwalin. Naomi will be there as well. She said something about keeping me in line." Ori sighs and closes the book that he's been pretending to read for the past hour. There's a satisfied smirk on Bella's face as he stands up and follows her out of the library.

"You cleaned my room." Bella says casually as they walk down the hallway. Ori looks up with a start at her. She's gathering up her hair into a bun and is staring down at him. Her eyes are a sharp, crystal blue and he squirms under the scrutiny of her gaze until finally she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes I did with Miss Naomi and Mister Balin—we all cleaned it up."

"Naomi tells me that you had some questions about me while you were cleaning. Oh come now I'm not going to hurt you." She chides lightly as Ori stumbles over his feet, startled.

"What is it you'd like to know?" Ori swallows nervously under the woman's gaze but forces himself to take a deep breath and surges forward.

"Naomi told me that you've all suffered but you had suffered but your suffering was worse." Bella's steps slow just slightly, her eyes darkening as she clears her throat.

"Well before I came to Hinnorel's castle I was married. My husband and I were poor but happy as a young couple can be. I became pregnant and unfortunately we didn't have enough money to have a midwife or anything of the sort that we needed. The midwife came when I gave birth. My son was born prematurely and well—Eru took him away."

"I remember laying there in the bed after my husband had taken the baby away to be cleaned up. He came into the room and held my son out to me. And he looked so scared and so lost and he just said: 'what do you want me to do?' and I wondered what should we do?" Bella pauses to take a long breath.

"I held him for some time and I looked at him—memorized his face to my memory and allowed my husband to hold him. And we thanked Eru for our son….I remember crying a lot. And holding my son, I didn't want to let him go. I remember that."

"What was your son's name?" Ori asks and a small smile comes to Bella's face as she looks at him.

"His name was Rínor Livon. Rínor means crowned and Livon means linked. Because he would always be linked to our hearts and Rínor because he was the king of our hearts."

"Do you still think of him?" Ori asks and then winces. "Oh Mahal, I'm sorry that was a stupid question."

"The only stupid question is one not asked. And of course I think of him. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him." Bella nudges him and there's a twinkle in her eyes once more.

"And there now see? Now you know something more about me other than I'm the woman who puked on your brother." Bella laughs and Ori can't stop himself from joining her as the two steps out of the castle.

"Here now what are you telling this poor boy?" Naomi demands, a playful twinkle in her eyes. Standing alongside her is Balin and Dwalin.

"Oh just all about our sexual exploits around the castle. You know this and that. On the throne was my personal favorite." Bella's wink is met with an eye roll as she turns around and gestures for them to follow her.

"Oh." Ori mutters and looks back and forth between the two women.

"Oh, what?" Bella asks and looks at scribe.

"I thought you and Mister Tegilbor were courting each other." This earns a snort of laughter from Bella who practically hunches over as she walks. Naomi sighs and smacks her over the back of her head, rolling her eyes as she smiles at Ori. For a moment he's reminded of Balin and Dwalin as he stares at the two, especially when Naomi gives Bella's neck a flick, making the elf cry out.

"Oh, it didn't hurt you big baby. No they're not courting. You won't find Tiggy lusting after her or myself." Naomi smiles at him and lifts her fist to knock on the door. Ori's stomach plummets and he suddenly feels extremely nervous the nearer her fist comes to the door. He didn't pay much mind to the walk through town and suddenly they're here and he feels as if his stomach's about to drop into his shoes. He turns to walk away but is stopped by a glove clad hand's firm grip on his arm.

"Come on now laddie." Balin says gently and gives him a tug. Ori takes what he hopes is a steadying breath and turns to walk inside. The inside of the house is filled with wonderful smells and Ori opens his mouth to let out a sigh. But he gets to as a dog rounds the corner, tackling him and knocking the air from his lungs.

* * *

><p>There are very few indications that Faeleth was ever married or that her husband was ever alive. His clothes are worn by Tegilbor and occasionally worn by Tarahel. His clothes that are more worn, threadbare from use are tucked away and still faintly hold his scent. Her children, she smiles at the thought of them. Tegilbor was a carbon copy of her but Tarahel looked like her father.<p>

Tarahel she could remember had come into the world screaming with a headful of black hair. Squalling with her limbs flailing Faeleth had known immediately that her daughter would probably never be a housewife who cleaned and cooked. But as she watched Tarahel grow and become this warrior, strong willed and brave she couldn't say she minded.

Tegilbor had come out much differently than his sister. He'd come out feet first and that was the moment when she thought the pain couldn't get any worse. His hair was a thin coating, barely covering his head. His cry weak and wounded as she clutched him to her chest she knew perhaps this one would be different. And she was right.

They enter the room now. Tarahel batting her brother away and swearing up and down that she doesn't need any help from anybody though she walks with the assistance of a crutch. Tegilbor ignores her swats in favor of supporting her body as they walk together to the table. Trailing them is one of the biggest indications her husband was alive. Five bloodhounds trail her children. The oldest one lingers by Tegilbor, nudging his thigh as they walk together. And though her son will mutter and call him a mangy mutt, there's a smile on his face as he seats his sister at the table.

The dogs normally subject themselves to laying on the kitchen floor and begging for scraps, hoping someone will drop something. But this morning they abandon the kitchen in favor of charging for the hallway where Bella's voice calls a greeting. The only one that doesn't run is the one lingering by Tegilbor's side. The two walk together down the hallway and Faeleth waits until their footsteps have faded down the hallway. She asks the question as she pulls a new tray of meat pies from the oven.

"You didn't tell me exactly who or why you got into a fight with them. All you told me was that you injured your ankle and cannot teach for two weeks." Tarahel's eyes narrow, her grip on the crutch tightening ever so slightly.

"I heard someone saying something about Tegilbor in the castle. It was one of the council members that works for Talatthor. He was bigger than me but my fury was much bigger than him."

"What was said?" At this, Tarahel fidgets uncomfortably and Faeleth knows she doesn't want to answer.

"You know how some people assume they know things—he said that a lad belongs in lad's clothes and lassies in lassies clothes. He criticized me for being in ada's shirts and that Tegilbor belonged in girl's clothes too."

"You need not worry about him anymore though naneth. He no longer works for Talatthor and will have some difficulty performing as a scribe with broken fingers." She says this as Tegilbor steps through the door, their guests in tow.

"Yes quite a difficult task." Naomi agrees, a slight flair of recognition in her eyes. She moves towards her seat, pausing at the head of the table and resting her hand on the back of the chair.

"Good morning, Pelingilon." Naomi says and Bella follows suit, bowing to the chair as she too takes her seat. Faeleth continues on in her task of kneading dough and pretends not to see the confused looks of the faces of the dwarves.

"Your husband will be joining us then my lady?" Balin finally asks and Faeleth swears that she sees his brother hiss and elbow him in the side.

"Ada passed when we were children but a place is still set for him." Tegilbor says and understanding dawns in the dwarf's eyes.

"Good morning then Pelingilon. Thank you for allowing us in your home." He offers a sweeping bow to the chair before taking his seat next to Naomi and Faeleth feels her heart swell as Ori does the same. The only dwarf who doesn't go near the chair is the warrior who looks uncomfortable as he shifts back and forth.

"Amin dele ten' ho." Faeleth says and her eyes flicker from the warrior towards Bella. Bella looks towards the dwarf with a glint of amusement in her eyes as she lets out a gleeful snort and shakes her head.

"Amin n'rangwa mori'quessirs." Bella shrugs.

"I don't understand either one of you." Naomi interjects. "For Mahal's sake sit down before you give the woman a heart attack." Dwalin's chair crashes to the floor in his haste to sit down and he shoots her an apologetic look as he fixes it.

"Do you feel up to lessons today Mister Tegilbor?" Ori asks as Faeleth comes to the table with a tray of food.

"I'm afraid that I'm already dragging him to the training grounds today. All of you are welcome to come with us. My ankle is injured but I will not allow that to prevent me from training the children today." Tarahel says.

"I'm being taken against my will in other words." Tegilbor mutters from his spot at the table.

"Don't worry you won't be the only one." Bella mutters and glares at Naomi who ignores her. Faeleth smiles at their antics, sitting down at the head of the table and watching with a satisfied gleam in her eyes as the warrior's eyes widen at the taste of the meat pie.

"Very good this." He mutters, brushing crumbs from his beard. "Anymore?" She pushes the tray piled high with them towards him, slapping the back of Bella's hand with a spoon when she reaches too close. She pretends to not hear the hiss of pain.

* * *

><p>Nori's amused as he looks down over the training grounds. Ori's sitting out in favor of joining his companions. He sits by Tegilbor, showing him some of his drawings. Each time the blonde haired elf nods or points at something Ori's face brightens and he talks animatedly. The sight brings a smile to Nori's face his eyes scan further. Tegilbor's sister sits with her crutch and looks put out about being unable to actually do her work as she watches the little ones gather at her feet.<p>

"Are you all staying to watch us today?" One child demands as she bounces up and down on her tiptoes.

"Indeed we are." Tarahel nods.

"Even your naneth?"

"Yes even my naneth. Though I can't do things as I normally would so," Nori nearly becomes gleeful as Dwalin stands up. The children seem to be a bit cowed at the sight of him and exchange nervous looks.

"I'll be teaching what Miss Tarahel would normally be teaching. She'll be supervising until her ankles better." There's a long moment of silence until finally the little girl who first spoke up grabs his arm.

"Well come on then." She says and begins babbling about what Tarahel has taught them so far. Nori's eyes wander towards Faeleth whose eyes remain trained on Dwalin. There's an almost lazy look on her face he notices. Until Dwalin begins stretching. The lazy, sleepy look is replaced with a bright eyed one as she straightens up, her spine ramrod straight.

"Enjoying the view there?" Naomi asks.

"I—well I appreciate that he's an excellent warrior." Faeleth stutters.

"Not the only thing you're appreciating. I see you appreciating too Naomi." Tarahel says and Nori follows Naomi's gaze to realize she's staring at Balin who's bent down listening to some children.

"Seems that we've a love story in the making." Nori looks up with a start to see Bella seated beside him.

"When did you get up here?" Nori demands.

"Oh about the same time that brute of a dwarf decided to take over teaching for Tarahel. You know for the way he looks seems like he'd make a gentle lover in bed. Shame my dear Faeleth in interested in him. Even bigger shame that elves don't remarry."

"Why are you even up here?" Nori growls, his patience running thin with this woman. Her eyes soften at his question and she carefully scoots across the branch, the tip of her tongue stuck out in concentration as she points towards something.

"See over there? Look way past the hill and then a little bit to the right. My son is there. On the left is my mother. She liked to come here and watch the young ones train and I enjoy being able to see where my son is." It takes Nori a moment to realize that he's staring at a cemetery, specifically at two tombstones. But when he hears the word 'son' it feels as if Dwalin's punched him in the stomach with one his knuckle duster clad fists. Before he can get a chance to speak the woman risen and is making her way across the branch again, stepping over Nori.

"Are you crazy?" Nori asks amused as she leaps to another branch.

"I'm no crazier than you master dwarf. Do me a favor and take my boots back to the castle." She throws her boots at Nori's face, leaping towards the next set of branches with a delighted giggle as he curses.

"Where are you going exactly?" Nori calls but is ignored as her stocking clad feet leap from branch to branch until finally she's out of sight.

* * *

><p>Amin dele ten' ho: I am worried about him<p>

Amin n'rangwa mori'quessirs: I don't understand these dwarves

Ada: Father

Naneth: Mother

Rínor: Crowned

Livon: Linked

Pelingilon: Fading star

Yeah...So whole lotta translations there...It's finals weeks for me so I will not be that great about updating here lately. I had two today and I'm exhausted. I don't even know if I like this chapter or not. As for the title, soemtimes I think I'm funny but really I'm not. And I have no idea where Bella is going yet. Anyways thank you so much to B. Spooky for the follow! It is greatly appreciated!


End file.
